


hold me close

by raffinit



Series: with finesse and fervour; devour me [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, F/F, Face-Sitting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: Sylvanas has a surprise for Jaina.





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



> for [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk) and all the other beautiful artists of the Sylvaina fandom (lookin' at you Tres and Chibs) who has delivered nothing but divine and angelic filth in its purest form
> 
> Inspired by Zellk's series of [gratuitous Sylvaina filth](https://zellkasin.tumblr.com/post/182305743757/sylvaina)

Sylvanas cornered her in a hallway one day.

“I have something for you.”

Jaina arched a brow and eyed her warily, taking note of the way her wife was crowding her against the alcove along the corridor; of the gleam in Sylvanas’ eyes. Like a predator eager to toy with its prey. She leaned back against the wall and regarded her flatly. “Is this another one of those ‘somethings’ the goblins want to include to our naval artillery? I already said no.”

“A ‘something’ you’ll enjoy,” Sylvanas promised her, pressing her hands against the wall to bracket Jaina into the space.

She leaned down for a kiss, but Jaina turned her head away just to be contrary. Sylvanas harrumphed, nudging her nose against her cheek and pouting until she relented with a long-suffering sigh. “So what is it?”

Sylvanas hummed, planting a series of kisses along Jaina’s neck. “It’s a surprise.”

“What _sort_ of surprise, dear?” Jaina tilted her head back with a hitched breath, humming when Sylvanas’ mouth latched onto the underside of her jaw.

She could feel the grin against her skin, the scrape of fangs being exposed behind parted lips. “The _big_ sort,” Sylvanas whispered. “The sort entirely unsuitable for mention anywhere near the gentry.”

Jaina stiffened, bracing her hands on Sylvanas’ chest to push her back just enough so she could stare into her face. When she saw the smug smirk on her wife’s face, her own eyes brightened. “You have it?”

Sylvanas made a show of glancing down at herself and the snug fit of her armour. “I can’t imagine it would’ve been inconspicuous,” she drawled.

“Where is it, then?”

“Wrapped up in a pretty little bow in our chambers —”

The Blink happened before even Jaina could register it; one moment they were hidden away in an alcove, and the next they were tumbling into their bedchambers. They stumbled against the bedframe, Sylvanas throwing out an arm and wrapping the other around Jaina’s waist to keep them from colliding into it.

Sylvanas chuckled, low and hungry. “My, aren’t you eager?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Jaina growled, tugging her down for a vicious kiss. They met in a clash of teeth and tongue, a constant purr reverberating in Sylvanas’ chest as they pawed and yanked at each others’ clothes. She was sure that several of their garments were torn, but that was for the royal tailor to care about tomorrow.

Shoving Sylvanas down onto the bed roughly, Jaina wasted no time in climbing into her wife’s lap. She hissed at the dig of nails against the bare skin of her hips, sinking her own nails into the line of muscles along Sylvanas’ back. She felt Sylvanas lift her effortlessly, nails digging into the underside of her thighs as they went sprawling down onto the bed. She set her teeth to Sylvanas’ neck and bit down.

Sylvanas snarled, sliding her hands over the generous spill of Jaina’s ass and gripping tight. A shiver ran through Jaina as she felt Sylvanas leverage her grip to spread her open from behind, biting down harder when Sylvanas surged upwards with a flex of her stomach muscles to brand a trail of biting kisses along her shoulder. She tried to rock her hips down against solid thighs, but found herself held torturously in place by the hands firmly spreading her open.

Every roll of her hips was stilted by the unrelenting grip of her wife’s hands, and Jaina let out a frustrated groan.

“Sylvanas,” she hissed, sinking her nails into broad shoulders. She whined when Sylvanas’ teeth scraped along her neck and collarbone, fingers pressing bruising divots into her thighs from how hard she was holding onto Jaina.

A wet tongue traced a line along the shell of her ear and bit down gently. “So wet for me already,” Sylvanas purred, shifting her grip until the fingers of one hand were tracing the barest touches along the wet seam between Jaina’s thighs. “Does it excite you to think about taking my _cock_?”

Jaina bared her teeth and writhed in her hold, shoving Sylvanas down by her shoulders. The grip she had on Jaina’s thighs pulled her forward with the momentum, and Jaina found herself perfectly positioned over Sylvanas. She wobbled slightly and dropped her hands down on the bed to steady herself, shifting her thighs until they were comfortably bracketing Sylvanas’ head.

The look her wife gave her told Jaina how perfectly she’d played into Sylvanas’ plan.

“Always so impatient,” Sylvanas murmured, nipping along the pale skin of Jaina’s thighs. She still had her hands full of Jaina’s ass, kneading and squeezing and tracing the edge of her outer folds with her fingers. She bit and sucked along the seams of Jaina’s thighs, bruises blooming bright as she nuzzled against the tuft of white cresting the top of Jaina’s pubic bone.

Jaina hummed, winding her hand into Sylvanas’ hair and tugging sharply. She could feel the wetness smearing along her inner thighs, the urgent build of pressure that Sylvanas was studiously ignoring. “Get to work,” she growled, lowering herself down further.

Sylvanas rumbled against her thigh and obliged her. She licked a long, wet stripe from the base of her cunt up to her clit, dipping her tongue down and swirling into the generous wetness spilling from Jaina.

“Oh — _fuck_ ,” Jaina gasped, rocking her hips down. “Ah — yes.” She flexed her thighs against Sylvanas’ unmoving grip, straining to pull her thighs together for more friction, but the Banshee Queen merely rolled her tongue over her entrance, teeth catching against her folds as she made a hard drag all the way up to her clit.

Jaina’s thighs jerked, and the move made Sylvanas’ nails scrape over her skin in deep red welts. She hissed, scraping her own nails along Sylvanas’ scalp and shoving her face harder into her cunt. Her breaths grew ragged, the burning, desperate need coiling tighter and tighter deep between her hips. Sylvanas hummed against her and Jaina shuddered, the low reverberations of them running an electric line of sensation straight to her clit.

Rocking back on her thighs and checking the angle, Jaina fumbled a hand back between Sylvanas’ legs. She slid her fingers down between the lush spread of hair leading down to the apex of her wife’s thighs, fingertips catching against the hardened swell of Sylvanas’ clit.

Sylvanas tensed under her, her tongue buried deep. She made a low noise, rocking her hips upwards in a slow arch against Jaina’s wandering fingers. They worked into a rhythm against each other’s hips, Sylvanas prying Jaina open wider with two hands as she pressed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against her core.

Jaina bit back a curse, bearing down her hips against Sylvanas’ mouth. “Get your fingers in there,” she ordered, a ruddy flush spreading across her chest, rising up into her neck and branding her across her cheeks. She was keenly aware of the heat blazing under her skin, the tightened coil of pleasure teetering so close to that knife-edge of release.

She let out a noise of outrage when Sylvanas pulled her lips away instead.

“Insatiable,” Sylvanas chuckled, pressing another wet kiss over the top of her mound. She eased a hand underneath Jaina’s thigh, slipping in from below for a better angle. Blazing red eyes stared up at Jaina with an intensity so strong it nearly scorched, and then there were three fingers pressing in all at once.

Jaina’s breath stuttered at the suddenness of it; the fullness of Sylvanas’ fingers that she could nearly feel in her throat. She rocked her hips down desperately, clit twinging sharply now as she took Sylvanas’ fingers down to the third knuckle. A broken wail tore from her throat when Sylvanas crooked her fingers upwards, stroking against the grooved wall just along her entrance.

Her mouth returned to Jaina’s clit, latching firmly as she worked her fingers at a wickedly slow pace. Jaina pulled her fingers from between Sylvanas’ thighs, ignoring the low growl it wrought from her wife. “Finish me and I might return the favour,” she said, breathless and wanton as she straightened upright. The angle sank Sylvanas’ fingers deeper inside her, and Jaina let out a low moan of relief.

It didn’t take much. Sylvanas curled her fingers cruelly, thrusting them at a pace Jaina couldn’t quite match, latching her mouth against Jaina’s clit with the dangerous promise of fangs.

Jaina folded down over Sylvanas’ head with a shriek, thighs clamping down hard around her ears and trembling. The muscles in her stomach were rigid from exertion and overstimulation, her back bowed as she fell forward to catch herself against the sheets. The waves crashed through her like the tides in the eye of a storm, a blinding combination of tremulous pleasure and electric agony.

Sylvanas worked tirelessly between her legs, unhindered by the need for air, unburdened by living muscles that could strain and ache. She curled her fingers and spread them, tapping the tips of them against the fluttering walls and circling Jaina’s clit again.

“Wait,” Jaina gulped urgently, struggling to pull her jerking thighs under her to scramble away from the myriad of sensations. “Enough — eno— Sylvanas —”

They rolled suddenly, Jaina sprawling onto her back with a breathless grunt. Her back arched against the sheets as Sylvanas loomed over her, fingers buried deep still, working relentlessly. Her legs jerked and kicked, but Sylvanas silenced her pleas with a brutal kiss, tongue laving the taste of her wetness between them.

The build of pressure between her lips grew into an urgent swell, clit pulsing frantically against Sylvanas’ thumb as she tapped her fingertips against the grooved wall again — hard.

“Fuck!”

Jaina threw her head back against the pillows violently, a burst of wetness between her legs following. The merciless squeeze of her wall forced Sylvanas’ fingers out in time with it, and Jaina felt the tremors wrack her body. She writhed and whined and twitched, thighs trembling so hard the bed nearly swayed in time with her. Stars burst behind her eyelids, pleasure so sharp and clear it was too much to focus on; her eyes rolled and she gasped, her lungs seizing as Sylvanas pinned her in place with the weight of a hand against the cradle of her hips.

Her other hand, however, was _dripping_.

“There now,” Sylvanas crooned, planting a path of soft kisses from her forehead down to her cheek, stealing away the ragged breaths from her panting mouth. “Does that count as ‘finished’?” She reached up to brush the sweaty tendrils of hair from Jaina’s face.

When the stars ceased and the room stopped dancing, Jaina gave her a half-hearted smack on the chest, meeting her lips for a slow, deep kiss. She reached up and caressed Sylvanas’ face, tracing her fingers over the elegant length of her ears and stroking from root to tip.

Sylvanas made a low shudder, ears pinning back at the touch as she deepened the kiss. She rose onto her hands and knees over Jaina’s prone figure, pressing her back into the pillows as Jaina explored the length of her body languidly. Jaina took her own sweet time running her hands over her wife’s body, stroking over the lines and ridges of old scars, gratuitously fondling the bulge and flex of muscles. She ran her fingertips over the grooved plane of her stomach, smoothing a warm, rough palm up over Sylvanas’ hanging breasts, cupping one in her hand to tease a nipple.

It wasn’t long before she moved on, eliciting a frustrated little ear flick from Sylvanas.

Jaina smiled into her lips, baring her teeth as she caught Sylvanas’ bottom lip between them and bit down.

She tore her lips away in a growl when one of Jaina’s hands slid between her legs, pressing upwards into the generous slickness. The other wandered upwards over an ear again.

“I want to taste you after,” Jaina whispered, sliding two fingers into her wife and caressing Sylvanas’ ear with the other in a matching pace. “After you come on my fingers and after I take your cock.” She pressed her fingers in as deep as she could reach, bullying the swell of Sylvanas’ clit with her thumb.

“No one would believe the filth that comes from your mouth when you’re like this,” Sylvanas mumbled, gnashing her teeth and sinking them ruthlessly into the juncture of Jaina’s neck.

Jaina bore her own teeth in a hiss, twisting her wrist viciously in retaliation. “It’s a good thing I’m not like this for anyone else.” She gave Sylvanas’ ear a tight squeeze, running her grip from the base up to the tip and then back again, kneading slightly as she thrust her fingers. She cooed when Sylvanas let out a keening moan, running her tongue over the thick ridge of one ear and biting gently.

Sylvanas snarled viciously, a flurry of Thalassian forced out from a ragged throat as her thighs snapped shut suddenly, trapping Jaina’s hand between them.

“That’s it,” Jaina whispered, nibbling along the shell of her ear. “Come for me, darling. Let me feel you.”

A harsh noise spat from Sylvanas’ chest, muscles tense and trembling. Her jaw tightened so hard it nearly creaked, but Jaina whispered soft and low into her ear through it; soothing away the tightness in her shoulders and neck with heady open-mouthed kisses.

“Tides,” Sylvanas hissed, and Jaina gave a delighted little murmur against her shoulder. “You enjoy that too much.” She pushed upright onto her elbows, brows furrowing as she shuddered through the way Jaina slipped her fingers free.

Jaina made an unapologetic noise, bringing her wet fingers to her mouth and licking them clean. She relished the taste of her wife, as ever; something so distinctly unique to the Banshee Queen that she would probably never find anything like it again. “I thought you said you liked it when I played with your ears.”

“ _Biting_ does not constitute as play.”

Blinking innocently, Jaina reached out and touched one again. Her eyes flashed wickedly at Sylvanas as she grinned. “What’s the point of having teeth if they’re not for play?”

“Careful, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas purred, reaching down to give her ass a hearty slap. “Such cheek would call for disciplining.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, dear.”

Squinting down at her, Sylvanas pushed herself upright and rolled towards the edge of the bed. As she rose to move towards the desk of drawers at the end of the room, Jaina rolled onto her stomach to watch curiously. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the sleek black box Sylvanas produced and she scrambled out of bed to follow.

“Is that it? Let me see —”

“Patience, wife,” Sylvanas chuckled, slapping her hand away from the box. “You’ll have your fill of it soon enough.” She jerked her head back towards the bed. “Go sit and wait like a good girl and I might give you a treat.”

Huffing, Jaina gave her an unfeeling glare as she moved back towards the bed. Perching herself on the edge and crossing her legs elegantly, she arched a brow. “Well? I’m waiting.”

“Good girls don’t pout, dear.”

Jaina narrowed her eyes and Sylvanas chuckled again. She drummed her fingers against the sheets and watched disappointedly as Sylvanas turned away, shrouding the toy from view with her broad frame as she unravelled something wrapped in surprisingly delicate tissue paper. She watched as Sylvanas began to wind the harness around her narrow hips, buckling finely-tooled straps into place.

Fastening the last of them, Sylvanas gave the harness a little tug of adjustment and turned to Jaina with a smirk.

Her eyes widened.

The cock between Sylvanas’ legs was... _impressively sized_ , to say the least. Black tooled leather sat snugly over the jut of her hipbones; straps of leather that hardly seemed like they could hold up much at all, but the weight of the toy between her legs seemed to beg to differ.

Jaina’s brows rose on her forehead when the toy seemed to twitch.

Sylvanas looked down as well. “I suppose I should mention that I had this custom made with some...added benefits.” She gave the toy a slow stroke in emphasis, jaw tightening at the touch.

“You mean —” Jaina’s eyes dropped to it and then back up to Sylvanas’ face. “You can _feel_ with it?”

“The brothel madame assured me it was _state-of-the-art_.” Sylvanas shrugged. “Heavens knows how, but I certainly appreciate the sentiment.” She gave the head of it an experimental little flick and immediately winced. “Yes, definitely _feeling_ something.”

Jaina said nothing else, surging off the bed and crowding her wife back onto it. Sylvanas fell backwards without protest, legs bent at the knees at the end of the bed. Grasping it in her hand, Jaina gave it an experimental stroke, flexing her grip around the wide girth of it. “It’s bigger than I expected.”

“Having second thoughts, Proudmoore?” Sylvanas drawled, leaning back on her elbows and watching her with the languorous curiosity of a cat.

Jaina scoffed, giving it a vicious little squeeze at the base that made Sylvanas’ hips twitch. “You wish.”

“I would suggest the oils.” Sylvanas gestured towards their bedside table; adorned with a selection of body oils and ones that warmed to the touch rather pleasantly when applied in certain places.

Pressing in closer between Sylvanas’ legs, Jaina dropped down to her knees with a gleam in her blue eyes. “I can warm it up just fine.” Stroking her hand over the length of it once more, Jaina licked a long, wet stripe from base to tip, swirling her tongue over the rounded head of it. Lifting her eyes, she met and held her wife’s gaze as she swallowed the head between her lips.

Above her, Sylvanas heaved a shuddering breath, hands curling into fists. She reached out then and wound her fingers into Jaina’s thick mane of hair, nails scraping lightly against her scalp. “Good girl,” she murmured, and Jaina’s eyes hooded.

With one hand squeezing at the base and gliding upwards in time with her mouth, Jaina began to move. She worked the rigid length of it with her hand and mouth, alternating between slow, deliberate licks at the crown and deep-throated swallows of its lengths pressing into the back of her tongue. Sometimes she worked it from base to tip with just her hand, smearing the wetness of it before she took it back into her mouth. Other times she used both hands to push Sylvanas’ thighs apart further and swallowed it down as far back as her throat would allow.

Sylvanas remained deliberately still above her, the only indicators of her enjoyment being the way she guided Jaina’s head between her legs and the way she was tense and trembling all over.

Laving her tongue along the ridged underside of the toy, Jaina turned her head to the side, pressing hot, biting kisses along Sylvanas’ thighs. She sat back on her haunches and fought against the firm hand in her hair, giving her wife a sultry smirk as she traced her fingertips over the seam of Sylvanas’ folds through the harness.

A low warning hiss came from above, and Jaina relented — if only because of the rekindled need growing between her legs. She rose up and crawled onto Sylvanas’ lap, chasing her wife’s lips for a heated kiss as she settled comfortably into place. The toy pressed hard and unforgiving against the swell of her ass, between it, and she gave a little wiggle of her hips back.

The muscle in Sylvanas’ jaw twitched. Her eyes blazed at Jaina hungrily, whorls of crackling embers as she grabbed handfuls of Jaina’s ass and rocked the length of the cock between her legs.

Jaina gasped, dropping her head down onto Sylvanas’ shoulder briefly as she heard the slick, lewd sounds the toy made between her legs. She reached back a hand and grasped the shaft firmly, angling her hips and the head enough until she felt it spreading her open. A long, trembling groan erupted from her chest as Sylvanas rocked her hips upwards compliantly, hands curling into fists against Sylvanas’ back at the sheer girth of it splitting her.

“Gently,” Sylvanas murmured, holding her open, grinding her hips upwards in slow circles.

Gritting her teeth stubbornly, Jaina brushed Sylvanas’ hands off her body and rocked her hips down, taking the cock down to the hilt. A thrill went through her, so heady and sharp she nearly swooned, and Jaina looked down at her wife through heavy-lidded eyes when she felt the widest point of the toy pressing snugly against her entrance.

Sylvanas stared up at her, face tight and hands clenched. The build of muscles along her shoulders and arms were twitching, almost in time with the faint pulse of life in her throat.

“Can you feel me?” Jaina whispered, swivelling her hips.

The bruising hold on her hips was answer enough. The elegant line of Sylvanas’ throat bobbed as she swallowed, her voice coming out low and rough. “Every inch of you.” Her hands slid over Jaina’s hips, spanning wide and digging hard into her skin, black nails cutting into the meat of her.

Jaina rocked her hips forward, humming as she felt the tooled leather of the harness press snugly against her clit. The low-burning twinge in her hips had gone from an ache into a rolling boil, a hunger that was rapidly consuming the rest of her in licks of heat. Reaching down, she guided one of Sylvanas’ hands to her neck, holding her wife’s fingers in place with a hooded smirk.

“Hold on.”

Sylvanas’ eyes widened for a fraction of an instant before they darkened with lust, fingers squeezing down just so over Jaina’s throat as she began to move. With one hand braced on her shoulder, Jaina rocked against Sylvanas with an undulating roll of her hips. A lewd, wet squelch followed the movement, and Sylvanas’ ears flattened against her skull.

Jaina did it again, with a harder grind of her clit against the harness. The grip around her neck tightened a touch, just enough for her to feel it, not nearly enough to make her gasp just yet. She met Sylvanas’ gaze and smiled wickedly, nails digging into her shoulder as she lifted her weight on her knees and sank down again.

The hand on her hip sank deeper into her skin, raising more red welts over the cluster of bruises and teeth marks already blooming. She rose on her knees and sank again, and again, and again, until she was breathless and dizzy from the sensation of the blunt head grinding against that place inside her. The cock slid from her with a noisy pop on a thrust, and Jaina warbled out a moan of protest as she collapsed down against Sylvanas.

Their hands met, fingers sliding over the slippery length of the shaft as they guided it back inside Jaina together. “What a mess you’ve made,” Sylvanas rasped, nipping along the line of her neck. “You’ll have to clean up after.”

Jaina let out a whine, bouncing on the cock faster, the slap of flesh-on-flesh and flesh-on-leather filling the room. She shifted her hips and dropped her thighs open wider, sobbing at the change in angle. Sylvanas’ grip on her was almost becoming too much; the bite of her nails into flesh was pinching deep enough to cut through the fugue of pleasure-pain, but Jaina persisted, riding her wife to kingdom come.

The relentless pressure of the harness against Sylvanas’ hips must have been unwieldy, but the thought was a vague and fleeting one in Jaina’s mind as Sylvanas slid her free hand up to cup a breast and tease a nipple. Then her head ducked down and took one in her mouth, and Jaina hummed with pleasure.

The fingers around her neck flexed, and Jaina gasped.

“My only regret,” Sylvanas growled, dragging the knife-edge of her teeth from Jaina’s breast up to her jawline and ear. “Is that I cannot fill you with more than just my cock.”

A low whine tore from Jaina’s throat, shuddering as she grew impossibly wetter between her legs. “F-fuck —” She fumbled a hand down between their bodies, reaching to slide her fingers over her clit. She was so close she could taste it, could feel it behind her teeth, along the edges of her hairline, crawling further and further up her spine —

Sylvanas’ grip on Jaina’s neck became a manacle, squeezing down _just so_ as she drove her hips upwards in a vicious thrust.

Jaina screamed, and then everything went black.

When she came to, she was collapsed into Sylvanas’ lap, cradled in her wife’s strong arms. She was vaguely aware of fingers carding through her hair, of the low sound of Thalassian being murmured into her ear. Moaning in confusion, she pushed herself upright sluggishly, wincing as she rocked back on her thighs and felt the toy hilted within her still.

“Welcome back,” Sylvanas drawled, pressing another warm kiss to her sweaty forehead. “I thought for a moment I’d have to call a Val’kyr to Raise you.”

Jaina gave her a giddy grin, pushing her mane of hair back with a hand that was still tingling at the fingertips. She could feel it thrumming from her head down to her toes, and Jaina felt her walls flutter when Sylvanas rocked forward to kiss her sweetly on the mouth. Together they moved, Jaina rising on slightly aching knees and trembling thighs while Sylvanas lifted her with an iron grip. She flinched slightly as the toy slid free from her, walls clenching down at the sudden emptiness. It left her sore and wanting, but Sylvanas reached down and cupped her mound with one cool hand, soothing her folds with a gentle touch.

“I could feel every move,” Sylvanas whispered, fingers slicking through a mess of wetness to cup her. “Every clutch and flutter of your walls. Every pulse of your pretty little _cunt—_ ” she nipped at Jaina’s collarbone teasingly. “—gripping my cock.”

A rush of heat rose into Jaina’s cheeks again, and she felt herself swoon slightly. “How crude,” she mumbled, reaching down to grip the toy in hand and stroke it. Sylvanas went stiff beneath her, and Jaina mouthed along her neck and shoulders.

“I remember saying I wanted a taste of you,” she hummed, fingers drifting along the sopping wet edge of the harness. She dipped her fingers down beneath the base of the toy, tracing the seam of Sylvanas’ folds.

Sylvanas’ breath hitched, and she gave Jaina’s ass a thoughtful squeeze. “Truth be told, I — finished when you did.”

Blue eyes flashed at her and Jaina gave her a wet kiss. “Then I’ll need to clean you up.” Melting off Sylvanas’ lap, she dropped back onto her knees. Ignoring the ache of them against the floor, Jaina gave the head of the toy a loving kiss before dragging her tongue from base to tip. She cleaned it fastidiously, licking wide stripes over the length of it until Sylvanas jerked her hips slightly.

Unfastening the harness, she peeled it away from her wife’s hips, smirking at the mess of wetness pressed behind the leather. She set it aside carefully, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek against Sylvanas’ thigh, placing a row of biting kisses inwards towards the smear of wetness building between her legs. She pressed her thighs open wider, dropping her mouth open and engulfing the length of Sylvanas’ core. Her nose brushed against the spread of silver blonde hair atop her pubic bone, spearing open slick, velvet folds as she drew in the sharp taste of her wife into her mouth.

Sylvanas hissed out a Thalassian curse, reaching out to comb her fingers through Jaina’s hair once more. She lounged backwards on one hand, and Jaina lifted her eyes to meet her blazing gaze over the length of Sylvanas’ body as she swirled her tongue around the pulsing clit beneath her lips.

“Get your fingers in there if you want to make the effort,” Sylvanas growled, and Jaina met her gaze with a gleam of defiance.

Sliding two fingers in, Jaina concentrated her efforts on Sylvanas’ clit, crooking and curling them with each thrust. She lapped the wetness from between spread fingers, using her free hand to spread open Sylvanas’ folds and expose the swell of her clit.

Sylvanas’ grip on her hair tightened, the twitch in her hips grew urgent. “Do not tease,” she gritted out, fisting Jaina’s hair into a vicious tug. “Finish me.”

Humming quietly, Jaina obliged her wife. On the next thrust of her fingers out, she folded down a third as well, pressing in all three at once and curling them. Sylvanas’s thighs jerked, squeezing down around her ears and then twitching open again as Jaina latched her mouth onto her clit and _sucked_.

“Fuck!” Fanged teeth clicked audibly as Sylvanas went taut, the muscles in her stomach flexing hard as she bucked upwards. Jaina slowed her fingers, easing the pressure of her mouth accordingly. For however much she enjoyed the push from one release to another, she knew Sylvanas’ preferences as otherwise. Slowly, she slid her fingers free, peppering Sylvanas’ thighs with soft, whispering kisses instead.

The hand in her hair eased, unfurling slowly to tilt her head upwards. Their eyes met, dark and speaking, and Sylvanas reached out to wipe her thumb across the smear of wetness around Jaina’s lips and chin. She pulled Jaina up into her arms, rolling them out of the wet spot and onto dryer sheets.

“ _Dalah’surfal_ ,” she whispered, eyes uncharacteristically soft as she hovered over Jaina. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Smiling softly, Jaina reached for her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her palm. “I did, my heart. Thank you for that wonderful gift.”

Sylvanas hummed, leaning down for another slow kiss. “Happy anniversary, Jaina.”

“Happy anniversary, Sylvanas.”

“...”

“...”

“...when you said ‘more than just your cock’ —”

“Don’t ruin the moment, Proudmoore.”

“I’m just asking! Next anniversary, maybe?”

“...Perhaps. If you behave.”

“But I’ve been such a _good girl_.”

“Good girls don’t pout.”

“Good girls also don’t do _this_.”


End file.
